gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline
Speculation and Lack of Evidence There is no evidence that the show takes place in 2012. Moreover, trying to match up things like moon phases to days of the week mentioned is a stretch. You are giving the animators too much credit. Within the episode "Headhunters," the moon does from full to waning and nearly new. If we can provide some citation that this is indeed supposed to take place in 2012, then we might have a basis for some of these claims. Until then, this is all speculation. http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/e/e9/Evergreen-Tree.png''Evergreen '' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/e/e9/Evergreen-Tree.png' 06:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC)' Mf99k (talk) 18:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) It's not on June 2nd, Tourist Trapped takes place on June 3rd Mf99k (talk) 18:37, March 15, 2013 (UTC) also, when does it say it's a Saturday? Actually, it's been confirmed in Bottomless Pit that it does indeed take place in 2012. User:DamiedeterJR 19:14, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually, if Stan was doing taxes from 2012, that provides evidence that the show takes place in 2013, because you do taxes from the previous year. "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 21:42, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed as much. 1982 is thirty years ago, according to various mentions in season 2. Which would mean the show takes place in 2012. 00:01, October 30, 2014 (UTC) May 26, 2012? I don't remember summer starting in May 26 or before, so The Legend of the Gobblewonker couldn't of taken place then. -'One dies and one survives. Then the one who died-didn't die. And the one who survived-survived when he got $-12, which he didn't.' Year of show's setting :See: Thread:82907 Tourist Trapped and Legend of Gobblewonker chronology YouTube user The Sqoou made a video confirming that Tourist Trapped took place at June 13. However, in Dipper already has a book, this means, the second episode isn't placed in May and Gravity Falls Fishing Season's first day does not match with Oregon Fishing Season's. Also because there's not all people like in Gravity Falls. Доброжелатель240300 (talk) 15:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, very good. The Oregon Fishing season and Gravity Falls fishing season being the same was just conjecture. It can be changed/removed. 17:48, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :What? This just means that that journal entry was made June 13, not the episode. "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 22:19, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes. Go ahead and change it. 02:45, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Season 2 I think that this is an error, but how can Sock Opera - Society of the Blindeye take playe AFTER Blendins Game? That makes no sense. Hero Fan (talk) 01:48, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Stan and Fords age Let's work backwards: Current time is 2012. -30 years ago -10 years ("You finally wanna see me after ten years, and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible!?") -High school seniors/college application age is typically 17~18 years old. ---- =born 1955~1954 (age: 57 or 58) They're actually both quite young! 23:57, August 19, 2016 (UTC) He did say in "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" that he was "pushing 70," which seems to imply that he's older than 57 or 58. I believe Alex said somewhere that he didn't think too hard about the specifics of the Timeline, so it's likely just a continuity error. Wikiboy765 (talk) 00:05, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "You haven't seen your brother in over ten years." This shows that the "ten years" could have been twelve or thirteen or fourteen years. Either way, their age is around sixty. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 14:07, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, well, I thought of that too. But he clearly says "You finally wanna see me after ten years" so I believe the "over ten years" to mean, it's winter now, when it would have been spring when Stan got kick out of the house. That would be several months of difference, and would thus be "over ten years"-- nearly 11 years, but not quite. I would honestly prefer to go with you on this, B Natural, because it would satisfy me. But I'm pretty sure Alex just done goofed in that sense. >_> 04:52, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Well, there's also the fact that "pushing seventy" doesn't really mean anything except that he's old. He was likely exaggerating his age anyway to make a point. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 23:33, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Weirdmaggedon The entry for Weirdmageddon states that it only lasted three days. However at the beginning of season 2 episode 19 we learn that it's already day 4. Teammabel618 (talk) 02:09, November 19, 2016 (UTC)teammabel618 Not only that, but in Weirdmageddon Part 2, Mabel says "Ugh, have I been listening to the same song for an entire week?", meaning either that Mabel was exagerating how long she's been in the prison bubble or that weirdmageddon took place for an entire week. NightYoshi370 (talk) 19:06, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Sock Opera There are some screenshots showing the date when Mabel and others prepare for the puppet show: S2e4 tuesday 12.png S2e4 wednesday 13.png S2e4 thursday 14.png However, such date is only possible in June 2012, which is not the same as the Journal 3 record (though Dipper could probably write these sometime later the event). I guess this is another continuation error. - Oganesson (talk) 03:19, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Ooh, nice find. That could be put in the Trivia or in the Sock Opera entry. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 02:09, October 4, 2017 (UTC)